Randi stressz
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Snarry! Piton laza randi előtti előkészületei ;


Nagyon köszönöm szépen Mami a segítséget, és a lektorálást! ^^

Randi stressz

Minden tini lány életében eljön az az örvendetes pillanat, amikor egy csillogó szemű fiú, idegességét legyőzve kér tőle egy találkát. A fiatal lány abban a pillanatban nem is lehetne boldogabb, de mihelyst lelép a fiú, és eljön a randi délutánja, jön a stressz, az izzadás, a gyomorgörcs, és a készülődés.

Perselus Piton nem érezte magát fiatalnak, sőt még lánynak sem, mégis ugyanezeket élte át.

Majd kiugrott bőréből, amikor magához vette a reggelizőasztalnál a kis túlélő hóbaglyától azt a levelet, amire már lassan egy éve várt. Kicsit később, remegő gyomorral és szégyellős mosollyal bontogatta a gondosan lepecsételt levelet lakosztálya rejtekében.

Nem kellett csalódnia az Aranyfiú betartotta a kényszerutazása előtt tett ígéretét, még ha azt egy egyéjszakás kalandjuk alatt hangzott is el.

Randevúra hívta szombat estére egy kellemes kis étterembe, ami mostanság nyílt Roxmorts egyik kevésbé forgalmas utcácskájában.

Eddig minden rendben, és minden nagyon szép…

De aztán jött a másnap, és rá kellett döbbennie, hogy talán ő már nem felel meg a mai szexideálnak. Először magát szidta ezért az ostoba gondolatért, hisz ő Perselus Piton, akit sosem tudott beszippantani olyan komolytalan dolog, mint a divat, és a kényszeres megfelelési inger. De ahogy haladt előre az időben, egyre inkább a tudatába férkőztek ezek a kétségek.

Az első igazán nagy rádöbbenést egy különösen ostoba harmadévesnek köszönheti, aki egy igen fárasztó büntetőmunkát tudhat immár háta mögött a megjegyzése miatt. Na de térjünk a lényegre. Mint ahogy a drága diák merészelte megjegyezni, a kezei a bájitalok és azok hozzávalói miatt egy rendellenes sárga árnyalatot, és különböző színű foltokat kaptak. Ráadásul ujjai fekete és piros tintával voltak összemaszatolva. Perselus hosszan elgondolkodott ezen, pro és kontra érveket felvonultatva eltávolításuk mellett, és ellen, majd úgy döntött ennyit még ő is meg tehet a sikeres randi érdekében.

Aztán jöttek sorozatosan a dermesztő ráébredések.

Fogai a rendszeres bájital és kávéfogyasztást követően elszíneződtek. Haja a felszálló bájitalgőzöknek köszönhetően ragacsos, és csomókba tapadt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy már évek óta nem volt fodrásznál. Ha egy-egy rakoncátlan tincs nem volt hajlandó a többihez tapadni, és folyton arcába lógott, pálcája egy intésére megkurtult. Talán illenék meglátogatnia egy fodrászt...

Azután reggel tüzetesebben megvizsgálta arcbőrét. Ott nem volt olyan súlyos a sárgulás, mint kezein, de szemmel láthatóan jelen volt. Homlokán - az arcába hulló zsíros hajától - pattanások és mitesszerek bújtak meg. Újabb sokként az orra szolgált, amiből egy óriási szőrszál kacsintgatott a világra.

Még aznap hivatalos volt egy eljegyzési partira a Malfoy házba, úgyhogy szokásos tanári talárját levetve tanácstalanul toporgott ruhásszekrénye előtt.

Talán a legújabb darab, amit talált, egy csiricsáré mellény volt, amit Albus adott neki karácsonyra… hat évvel ezelőtt! Amit meg saját maga varratott, és még hordani is lehet anélkül, hogy a ránéző emberek öklendezést, vagy nevetőgörcsöt kapnának az 2-3 évvel öregebb volt a mellénynél.

Perselus elkenődve kivett egy talárt és magára kanyarította.

Ahogy lezárta lakosztálya bejáratát, beletörődőn hunyta le szemeit és elismerte:

_Nincs egy jó ruhája!_

Ez az érzés elkísérte egészen a Partiig ahol - hogy most már tudatosan figyelve környezetét - még jobban felerősödött. Vegyük csak alapul az egész varázsvilág legpáváskodóbb férfiját, Lucius Malfoyt. Mindene ápolt: kezei, haja, arca. Ruhája a legújabb szabás, ami kiemeli széles vállait, és vékony derekára simulva kifejezetten kívánatos összhatást kelt. Ki nem érezné slamposnak magát mellette?

Perselus még inkább elkenődve fejezte be barátja mustrálását. Tekintetét az ünnepeltekre, és barátaikra fordította. Mindenütt jólöltözött, kecses, jól sminkelt és -fésült fiatalok. Nem merte megkérdezni egyiket se, hogy hány évesnek gondolják őt.

Na, akkor ment el a kedve ettől az egésztől!

Kimentette magát Dracónál, majd Narcissa és Lucius felé biccentve hazahoppanált. A kastélyig vezető utat zsebre dugott kézzel tette meg, a helyzetén merengve.

Már tisztán belátta, hogy ha szeretné sikerre vinni a randevút, esetleg ha úgy sikerül, hosszabban lekötni maga mellé a zöld szemű istencsapását, változásokra van szüksége. Talán meg kéne kérnie valakit, hogy segítsen.

Bosszankodva söpörte el a védővarázslatokat, majd ahogy belépett lakosztályába, halkan ropogó, égő fahasábokat varázsolt a kandallóba.

Fáradtan vette le kabátját, majd indult el fogat mosni, és tusolni. Két tenyerével rátámaszkodott a csapra, és számot vetve önmagával, vizsgálódva nézett bele a tükörbe. Szarkalábak, ráncok, és… ÉS AZ OTT EGY ŐSZ HAJSZÁL?

Perselus elsápadva nézett tükörképe szemébe.

Kész. Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban!

Dühösen csörtetett be a nappaliba, majd egy marék hopp port szórt a kandallóba.

- Dumbledore irodája!

Perselus torkán perzselőn vágtatott végig az a Scotch, amit még régen Lumpsluck Professzortól kapott a nehezebb napokra. Ahogy lenyelte az erős italt, összezárt fogain keresztül szívta be a levegőt, és grimaszolva rakta le a már szinte kiürült poharat kádja szélére.

Már vagy százszor elátkozta magát, amiért volt olyan hiú, és első felindulásában az igazgatóhoz rohant problémájával. Albus egyre intenzívebben csillogó szemekkel hallgatta kitörését, és mielőtt még teljesen kimondhatta volna kérését, az idősebb varázsló, már igent is mondott, és két méterrel a föld fölött lebegve kezdte leszervezni Perselus következő napját, aminek is a végén révbe ér az egész „hadművelet".

A fekete hajú férfi szemeit lehunyva, hosszú tejfehér ujjait még mindig az üvegpohár testén tartva mérlegelte, egy újabb korty lehetőségét.

Hogy lehetett olyan ostoba, hogy kiengedte kezéből az irányítást és pont Albus Dumbledore-ra bízta magát? Os-to-ba!

Reggel arra kelt, hogy Albus kivágja a hálószobája ajtaját, és egy kétrészes pergament lenget az orra előtt, amin a mai teendői voltak felsorolva. Hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy takargassa felajzott testét, ugyanis meztelenül bújt ágyba, majd a tudat alatti legperverzebb éne átvette álmai felett a hatalmat. Igazán sokkoló volt Potter hátsója nyalogatásának képe után, az igazgató kipirult arcát, és csillogó szemeit látni! Szinte megállt benne az ütő.

De nem volt ideje ezen elmélkedni, mert Albus egyenesen kirángatta az ágyból, és elindította a napját. Ahogy magára kapott valamit és megmosta az arcát, már egy szélvészként közlekedő, és boldogan kotyogó igazgatóval kanyargott az Abszol út szűk utcácskáján.

Először Madam Malkinhoz tértek be, ahol legalább 100 anyag- és színmintát toltak az orra alá. Kiválasztott egy nagyon kellemes tapintású fekete és zöld anyagot, amiből a talárja fog készülni, majd fehér pamutot és selymet keresett az ingjének és még valamilyen fekete anyagot a nadrágjának. Talán hiba volt Dumbledore-ral pont _itt _kezdeni. Az öreg még egyáltalán nem fáradt ki, sőt túl volt pörögve, amiből egyenesen következik, hogy sajnos a normális ruhadarabokon kívül rátukmált egy kihúzó, zöld színű kesztyűt, és hozzá illő sálat is, amin barna szarvasok ugráltak körbe…

Ebbe még belement, hadd legyen az öregnek egy jó napja, hiszen segít neki. De a holdacskás zoknik már tényleg túlzásnak tűntek!

Madam Malkin biztosította őket, hogy estére elkészül a ruhákkal, és elküldi a Roxfortba.

Onnan fodrászhoz mentek, aztán kozmetikushoz, aztán manikűröshöz, és még egy drogériába is benéztek.

Nem lehet tagadni, hihetetlenül elfáradt. Egész nap cicomázták, tupírozták, nyomkodták, és rohadtul nem kívánt megjegyzéseket tettek rá, mindezt megtoldva egy csipogó Albusszal, aki mindenhol ott legyeskedett. De legalább beszerzett pár olyan holmit, mint a hajvasaló, vagy hajzselé, és szemöldökcsipesz…

Abszurd ez a nap!

És még koránt sincs vége.

Perselus úgy döntött, mégis kiissza azt a maradék kortyocskát, és visszatette a poharat a kád peremére.

Rezignáltan nézett végig magán. Meztelenül terpesztett a kádja peremén, és jobb kezében a borotváját forgatta.

Már vagy tíz perce meditált ebben a helyzetben.

Tényleg ennyire kell neki az a Potter gyerek? Sosem gondolta volna, hogy erre kell vetemednie. De ha Albus azt mondja, hogy ez a divat…

Mély levegőt vett, és nekikészülődött.

De mégis, hogy kezdjen hozzá? Ennek is van valamilyen technikája? Vagy valamilyen módszere, hogy ne fulladjon vérfürdőbe az éjszaka? Végül is, ez okból hanyagolta ezen a részén a pálcás borotválkozást… Csak egy kicsit kellene remegnie a kezének, hogy kiirtsa a családfáját.

Mély levegőt vett, és lesz, ami lesz alapon belevágott.

Perselus teljes díszmegjelenésben támasztotta a falat az étterem mellett.

Meg volt elégedve magával. Vagy tíz évvel fiatalabbnak nézett ki. Illatozott, mint egy rózsakert, és az utcán elhaladó boszorkányok nyálukat csorgatva figyelték őt.

El kellett ismerje, hogy az új talárja kiemeli az előnyös testi adottságait. Széles vállaira könnyedén rásimul a fekete anyag, míg derekán teljesen összeszűkül, hogy kihangsúlyozza karcsúságát. Bár ezek ellenére is hiányzott a susogós lengő talárja. Abban volt zord önmaga.

Ráadásul, még a szőre is szúrta odalent, ahogy járt! Nem is beszélve a fura tapadásról… és a viszketésről!

Haja a legújabb divat szerint beállítva, mégis a szemébe hullott és olyan szellős volt az egész.

Ahogy a tükörbe nézett - mielőtt Albus útjára bocsájtotta volna - egy másik ember nézett vissza rá… Basszus, mit ér az egész, ha ezért saját magát kell feláldoznia?

Pont akkor jelent meg Potter az utcasarkon, mikor már éppen indult volna, hogy elfelejthesse ezt az estét.

Az ifjabb varázsló tekintete kutatva pásztázta az étterem környékét. Egy hosszabb pillanatra megpihent rajta, aztán továbbrebbent.

Miután láthatóan nem találta meg azt, akit keresett, ő is neki dőlt a falnak, és bizonytalan oldalpillantásokat lövellt szeme sarkából felé.

Perselus teljes felháborodással megköszörülte a torkát, és odavetette neki.

- Mi van, Potter, baj van a szemével? - a griffendéles ajkai elnyíltak, és hitetlenkedve mérte végig, majd megállapodott az arcán. - Vagy valaki mást várt?

- Piton? Merlinre, mi történt magával? - kérdezte dadogva, majd a másik idegesen összeszűkülő szemeit látva gyorsan hozzátette. - Izé. Nagyon csinos! - Perselus idegesen megremegő orrcimpáit látva gyorsan korrigált. - Vagyis fess. Nagyon tetszik ez az új stílus.

- Inkább fogja be, és menjünk enni. Jesszus, a maga beszédkészsége még mindig ugyanolyan hiányos, mint mikor legutóbb szerencsém volt… - és csak mondta és mondta.

Potter kinyitotta előtte az ajtót, majd ahogy asztalukhoz kísérték őket, Perselus megengedett magának egy megkönnyebbült mosolyt. Harry kocsányon lógó szemei meggyőzték róla, hogy talán megérte ennyit készülni erre az estére. És talán Albus is tudhat valamit…

_Pár óra múlva…_

A hálószobában beállt hangos lihegésben, egy pár fonódott össze izzadtan és ragacsosan.

A kisebbik férfi apró csókot lehelt a másik szájára, majd szemébe nézett, és megkérdezte:

- De most komolyan. Mi történt veled, míg nem voltam itthon?

- Albus… - ismerte be vonakodva. A másik hahotában tört ki, míg az idősebbnek csak egy apró félmosoly kúszott arcára, ahogy közelebb húzta magához azt a szexi, rázkódó testet.

Holnap összeállítattok a Mézesfalással egy ajándékkosarat neki! - tette hozzá gondolatban, és nyomott egy puszit a másik feje búbjára.


End file.
